


Just One Kiss

by Raibean



Series: One Step at a Time [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: Kent's not used to sex like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the Check, Please fandom, here is a link to my favorite cookie recipe (Nutella-Stuffed Chocolate chip): http://www.butterbaking.com/2012/03/15/nutella-filled-chocolate-chip-cookies/ 
> 
> I add cinnamon and only use 3 cups of flour instead of 3 1/2.
> 
> Bon appetit, y'all

Kent hasn't been kissed like this in years. Usually, kissing is a skillful dance where he and his partner try to figure out if the other is worth getting into bed with – some well-placed teeth here, a grope there. Kissing Alexei is different. Alexei kisses him like he has nowhere else to be. Slow, indolent kisses with gentle brushes of his fingers setting off sparks in the most innocent of places. As if any part of Kent’s body is innocent anymore. 

 

Alexei kisses Kent like the tide kisses the sand, and Kent kisses Alexei like he wants to drown in it. 

 

Alexei pulls away, and Kent can feel the barest of breaths against his neck before Alexei licks the hollow behind Kent’s jaw. He kisses Kent’s neck, and Kent grinds his hips into Alexei.

 

“You impatient, Красивый?” he asks.

“I'm not used to going slow,” Kent tells him.

“I have you all night, yes?”

Kent nods.

“Then no need to rush. Every reason to taste every part of you. Listen to every dirty sound that come out your mouth.”

 

Kent means to say something back, but Alexei kisses him right above his collarbone and his mind goes blank. He whimpers and grinds into Alexei again.

 

“Yes, like that,” he tells Kent. He grips Kent’s legs to hold him still, and  _ fuck _ Kent didn't even know he could make that sound. He buries a hand in Alexei’s hair, and he almost misses the whine Alexei lets out it’s so soft. Kent makes a fist, and Alexei’s whole body tenses up. 

 

“You keep going like that, we not make it whole night,” he whispers to Kent in a too-deep voice.

“Next time,” Kent promises because  _ damn _ he could stand to be kissed like that more often. He wants to do things Alexei’s way, would love to, even, but he's too impatient and it's been too long since anyone else touched his dick. 

“Next time I take you apart until you jelly under my hands,” Alexei promises. 

“Baby, I'm already there,” Kent purrs.

 

Alexei kisses him again and reaches down, pushing two fingers into Kent. He moves slowly, and Kent thinks he's going to die of yearning even if Alexei’s fingers feel like magic.

 

“You said we could go fast,” Kent whines.

Alexei grins. “Then beg. Maybe I give in.”

“I want you inside of me,” Kent tells him. “I want you to make me feel so full that I feel it next week when I play against the Bruins. I want you to fuck me so hard that you leave handprints on my thighs. I want you to fuck me until I can't speak.”

 

Alexei curls his fingers, and Kent shudders under him. 

 

“I want to hear more pretty words fall out of your mouth,” Alexei whispers.

“You don't know how much I want this,” Kent continues. “My whole body is aching, just waiting for you. I wanna feel you cum inside me and know that I'm the one that made it happen.” 

“Enough words,” Alexei says gruffly. “Now, I fuck you into mattress.”

Kent squeezes his ass in agreement. 

 

Alexei kisses Kent as he lubes up Alexei’s dick. For a second, his brain shortcircuits, and Kent forgets what he’s doing. 

 

“Don’t get lost, Kenny, I right here,” Alexei murmurs. 

 

When Alexei slides into him, it feels like homecoming. Kent reaches for his own cock, but Alexei’s hand is already there.

 

“I do it,” he assures Kent. “Please, I want make you come.”

 

Kent kisses him and goes for Alexei’s hair again – he liked feeling Alexei’s whole body tighten over him. Alexei feels like he’s all wound up inside – he squeezes Kent’s thigh as Kent orgasms, and Alexei comes with Kent’s name on his lips.

 

Alexei kisses him again, then lies on Kent’s chest. Kent starts absentmindedly playing with his hair. 

 

“So,” Alexei asks, “next time?”

“If you keep fucking me like that, I”ll stay an entire weekend,” Kent says flippantly.

“You make joke, but we see what you say after marathon.”

“Marathon sex?” Kent asks.

“I’m thinking next time we go longer,” he says. “You like rim job, Kenny?”

“You need to give me your number because there’s no way I’m waiting until the next time we play you guys.”

Alexei grins and gives Kent a peck on his sternum. “Text me, we talk.”


End file.
